The Strong, The Brave, The Fierce
by dsrules01
Summary: A fanfic to do with sonic's, shadow's and Tails' son's that is set in the future, but will also go into the past to look at how the boys grew up...


The strong, The brave, The fierce Chapter 1: 

A hero's son

Caronic is a character made by me; to use him you need my permission. Sonic and tails is copyrighted to Sega.

If you don't have a picture in your mind of what Caronic looks like here is a picture to help you:

http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/1118/newcaronic2nn3.png

It was a dark and stormy night, a shadow, running at an incredible speed through the forest of despair, but this shadow wasn't thinking and caring about the name of the forest, because he as no time for despair, he's had enough of it to last him for two life times.

Finally the shadow stopped, the rain making his fur and clothes all wet, stared at the massive construction that looked like a base of operations.

He then unsheathed his sword, which glowed white with a blue aurora around it.

He also had one black holster around his waist for a 9mm pistol and this holster also had storage compartments for ammo, which he would only use in an emergency, every time he went into battle, these emergency's seemed to be cropping up often… too often.

He wore a long sleeved blue t-shirt and light blue jeans and he wore shoes grey with red highlights, but these clothes have become more darker in colour, not just because of the rain, because of the blood and sweat and tears that have formed during climatic fights.

He was beginning to look like his father day by day, one of the greatest heroes that as ever lived: Sonic The Hedgehog.

But sonic's son is a lot different than him…the reason being he has yellow highlights underneath his quills. And he also doesn't wear gloves, and one thing he defiantly doesn't have is, sonic's personality, the one he has seems to be more serious… His name, Caronic

"Finally…I have found it, they will pay for what they did," he said looking up and down at the building with an angry look in his eyes.

The blue and yellow hedgehog took off again, looking for a way to get into the base. He stops, and finds a ventilation shaft.

"Every time I want to get into a base or a complex why do I have to crawl into these stupid things?" He spoke as he started to cut it using his sword with sparks flying everywhere. Caronic seethes his sword and he climbs in, not noticing he was been watched the whole time.

"Should we set of the alarm sir?" "No not just yet…" the person replied. "As you wish" he said as he left the dark room.

The only light that was slightly lighting the room was the screen. "It won't be long now…" He said coldly while watching him come out the other end of the ventilation duct.

"They should clean those things once in a while" He said wiping himself. This place was huge, the corridors were well lit and the corridor roof was grey with red strands going down and separating at junctions.

All the doors had keypads on them; these doors also had a red square just leaving a gap of grey. He knew something was wrong, "why haven't they set of the alarm yet?" he said confused. He ran around the place looking for the right door, the lights were wising past over his head.

Caronic finally stops and reads what's on one of the doors. "Finally, the observation room" he sighs. He plugs a device into the keypad and it starts to search for the access code.

"Found" the device said. Four numbers come up 4,2,6 and 9. He types them into the keypad with his gloveless hand and the door slides into the left hand side of the wall.

"I hope I can find out more information about my chaos brothers and myself in here". He says as he walks through the door.

The door closes behind him and lights turn on above him, one of the lights were flickering.

"I can't concentrate with that stupid thing flickering" He unsheathes he sword and jumps towards the light and swings his sword at it smashing it into pieces.

"There that's better" he said with a sigh of relief. As he walks towards the massive console he looks around noticing even though the base looked new on the outside it looked old on the inside. The grey walls had cracks in them, some deeper than others, and in some of them plants and weeds were growing out of them. The ground was also full of cracks as well as plants and weeds. "Strange, why do the corridors and the outside look new, but this room looks old. Maybe no-one as used this place in a while" he said as he walked towards the console.

What he didn't realise was this was the old observation room, he was been watched in the new observation room this whole time. He walks up to the console and turns on the observation room's computer. He flickers from one camera to another, "Where are you my brothers?" He finally stops flickering from camera to camera and just stands still awestruck looking at the screen with a worried and scared face, then the scared face turns angry.

"Those…Those basterds! Why would he do such a thing? He was the one that created us…unless…oh no" He quickly runs out the room, leaving the monitor on what made him angry, scared and worried at the same time, the screen was showing him a room, a old battered wet room, some of it covered in blood, some of it was full of experimenting instruments, but most of all the room seemed to scream, unimaginable torture, indescribable horror and unspeakable evil.


End file.
